Counting Stars
by wuushiii
Summary: "If you count ten stars within ten nights, and you say your wish, it will come true." They say, but Amy Rose wasn't one to believe in fairytales. She thought it was silly, but through desperation, and battling her feelings with Sonic, she decides to try it. After all, there's no harm in trying...right? Besides, what if this saying is actually true...? .:ShadAmy:.
1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

Why hello there!

And I really appreciate the time you have given to read this story. In all pure honestly, this was actually one of my oldest stories that were stored away in one of my folders, and I thought it was actually pretty adorable...-After a few tweaking, fixing the grammar a bit, spelling mistakes of course. :P And I'd also like take note, that this story is in dear Amy's point of view. During that time I wrote this story, I thought the plot would look better if it was told by the rose hedgehog herself. :3

And lastly, I'd like to point out, the beautiful disclaimer to end this little note. I don't own any of the characters featured in this story, they all belong to SEGA. I only own the story line and the idea. :)

Now I present to you my first story. I hope you will all like and enjoy it!~ :DDD

 _xMisty_

* * *

 _ **.:Counting Stars:.**_

 _First Night._

I looked up and saw the sun slowly setting, signalling that the day is almost ending and that the night will soon take over. The sky displayed beautiful and warm colors of orange and pink, as the clouds slowly begin to fade. The sun slowly set from the horizon, the color of the vast and endless sky being replaced by shades and hues of midnight blue. The stars came out and decorated the sky, shining ever so brightly. Everything looked so wonderful, and amazing...

"...There sure are a lot of stars out tonight." I whispered, staring at the sight behold to me.

In my imagination, it was as if the entire sky was a canvas. Everything was so well painted and all seemed to be in their proper places and it looked so...perfect. It was jaw-dropping, and never in my life would I have ever thought how wonderful the night time would be...

It was starting to get late, and I was running errands for Vanilla. She is probably be worried sick about me, and that I wasn't able to come back early.

But looking at this view...It's funny, I remember people telling me a certain myth...or legend...was it.-That they say that if you count ten stars in ten nights, and you say your wish at the last day, it will come true. But come on, it couldn't be real, could it? Just hearing it sounds quite silly. I giggled to myself.

 _One._

 _Two._

I shouldn't be acting like a child right now, believing in magic and stuff like these... But there are a lot of stars out tonight, so it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

 _Three._

 _Four,_

 _Five._

And besides,

 _Six._

 _Seven..._

 _Eight._

What if what I wish for, might actually become true?

 _Nine...-_

"Ten." I looked around me, nothing seemed to change or happen. Nobody was around, and I was only sitting on this park bench, all alone.

I heaved a heavy sigh, I found myself pathetic. Seriously...thinking that wishing on a star, or doing any of this, could make him ever love me.

I didn't give up on him, even if I said that I was over him. I lied, but I realized that I was causing him discomfort and that I was becoming an annoyance to him. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Just thinking about that time, makes me wanna cry and weep in a corner. I'm weak, useless, and I could never move on with my life. I'm immature, and a nuisance. I hate myself so much.

"He only said that he loved me as a sister, and cared for me as a bestfriend." I muttered, it hurts so much. My heart seemed to shatter at his words, but during that time, I was able to force a fake smile and said that I understood him.-but I didn't.

I shook my head, I can't let my feelings get to me. "My emotions are messed up, and are all over the place..." I said, letting out a slight laugh. I swept my bangs away from my face. A cool breeze passed by me, giving me shivers up my spine and goosebumps on my skin. I got up, staring at the sky once more before heading off back home...

After all, it's still the first night.

X0x0X0x0X0x0X

I woke up from my bed with a start, and looked at the monstrous, loud device sitting on top of my bed desk. I moaned in annoyance, and hit the snooze button. "Stupid alarm clock..." I grumbled, glaring at it. I lifted myself up from my bed, and adjusted my position before letting my feet onto the cold, tile floor.

I looked at my alarm clock once more. It showed that it was 7:38, and it was Saturday today, much to my relief. I got up carefully, and stretched before heading out my bedroom.

"I could go for some coffee..." I mumbled sleepily, slowly reaching out for the door handle after arriving at the bathroom door, pushing it, and entering inside.

I looked at myself at the mirror. God, I looked horrible. My hair was sprawled everywhere, like it had a mind of it's own. My face looked messed up and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I shook my head a bit, hoping it would wake me up a bit, but it only made me dizzy and my vision was still blurry.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, although I was too lazy to properly comb it. I left the room and went back upstairs to my bedroom, and changed more suitable clothes-because if you haven't noticed yet, I look like a total wreck that got hit by a truck.

After a few minutes, I was finally ready so I headed out the door. I inhaled deeply, letting the scent of the morning air into my lungs. I sighed, letting a smile grace on my lips.

I headed over to the coffee shop that wasn't quite far from here. It was only a few blocks away, and Cream just happened to work there. It was a few blocks away, so I began walking. Seeing some familiar faces, I greeted them and they smiled in return.

I arrived at the cafe. I swung the door open, a little jingle sound emitting the entire room. The sweet scent and aroma of coffee greeted my nose, and I sniffed the air. A certain rabbit seemed to take notice of me, and waved. "Hiya, Miss Amy!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey there Cream!" I replied, grinning at her. I went up to her and leaned on the counter, "Nice to see you again, how are you?" I asked,

"Good I guess. My mom told me you visited her yesterday and helped her with a few errands, huh?" I nodded,

"Sorry that I wasn't there to see you, I was quite busy with the shop yesterday." She apologized, rubbing the back of her head with a little smile plastered on her face.

I waved her off, and shook my head lightly. "Oh not at all, it's perfectly fine."

Cream nodded at me, "So I'm guessing the regular again?" She giggled, and I did too. She knows me so well. "Yep. Here's the payment." I said, and reached in my bag and pulled out my wallet, giving her the money.

"Thanks." She pointed to an empty table, and motioned me to go and sit. "Have a seat while waiting, this will probably take a while."

"A'ight." I said, and took a seat.

There weren't that many people around as I'd expected. I guess they were all busy at work, or the fact that Valentine's Day is just around the corner. I frowned a bit, it used to be my favorite time of the year. I guess not anymore, after all, I don't have anyone to practically spend it with...

I chuckled a bit, it wasn't as if Sonic ever agreed to come with me to go to Twinkle Park last time. I remember when I used to kidnap him, instead of letting him decide on his own... I smiled bitterly, but it was one of the memories I treasured most.

I heard the bell jingle once again and I lifted my head up to see who the new customer might be, much to my surprise and shock.

"S-Sonic...?" I whispered, hoping he didn't hear me.

He didn't, but he sure did notice me. He grinned cockily and waved at me, "Hey Ames!" I cringed slightly, as he approached me. He casually took a seat on the other side from where I was sitting, "Didn't expect to see you here, what's up?"

Times like these were the ones I cherished most, even if he didn't like me back, at least our relationship between each other wasn't awkward.

"Nothing much, I just happened to by here for some coffee to wake me up a bit, what about you?" I replied,

He laid back on his chair a bit, folding his arms. "I was with Tails on working on the X-Tornado, but I was bored so I decided to stop by here for a little break." I giggled a little at that, he was still the same as ever.

"Poor Tails, why would you leave him to do all the work?" I teased him, and my blue hero only laughed.

"I was bored! Besides, you know Tails can do it by himself. I don't know anything on fixing planes either."

"Typical Sonic. I seriously don't know what Tails would do with you,"

"I don't know!" They both laughed at this, and honestly, I was genuinely happy that I could still spend these moments with him like this. Even after what happened between us.

"Hey Amy, here's your order!" I looked up and saw Cream skipping over to us, and giving me my ordered coffee. She seemed to notice Sonic and looked at me worriedly, I smiled at her-Sonic didn't notice.

Between the incident that happened between me and him, Cream was the only one the knew all about it. To everyone, it was like time flew so fast since I suddenly stopped chasing after that day. It was hard for me, but it soon became a habit that died out. And it turned normal over the months.

Cream nodded at me, and I knew what her eyes were telling me. "I trust you."

"So Mister Sonic," The bunny finally turned to Sonic, "What would you like to order?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and put his hands behind his hand in a carefree style way. "Just regular coffee then, I guess." Cream clicked on her pen, and scribbled his order on her little note pad before bowing politely.

"Your order will be here soon, Mister Sonic. It should be out in a few minutes." She said before scurrying off to another table to assist another customer.

Sonic looked at me with a smile on his face. _His smile is so heart-melting..._ He said something that I couldn't hear, that I didn't understand.

 _His eyes are so bright and beautiful._

But I couldn't have him.

 _He doesn't like me._

Soon, I found myself in my own world. I didn't hear anything, and an eerie silence engulfed the entire room. There were tears out of the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them back. My life has had it's up and downs, and all I ever wanted was to be with him...

It would be silly for me to do it again, and there's a most likely chance that my wish could never come true. I might be only playing with myself, toying with my emotions...but all I can do is pray that a miracle might happen.

 _Tonight._


	2. Second Night

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello again!**

I thank you all so much again for taking the time to read my story, I am thrilled to see the progress this story has done so far... :D

I won't ramble as much as the last chapter, but I would like to point out once more-This is in Amy's point of view, everything will be told from her perspective. Some people are not fond of First Person Views, so I'd just like to warn you guys. :)

Lastly, the disclaimer. I don't own the characters featured in this story, they all belong to SEGA. But I do own the story plot, and the mambo-jambo idea about magic on wishing on stars...

I'm currently a mess right now, like I've been hit by a truck several times. Plus, I have coffee and cookies. xD

And finally, onwards with the story!~ :3

 _xMisty_

* * *

 _ **.:Counting Stars:.**_

 _Second Night._

 _Tonight._

I looked at the blue, midnight sky once more. Thousands of twinkling stars were out, shining alongside the moon. I smiled lightly, never in my life would I have known how mystical and calm the night sky would be. It displayed a perfect view of what true beauty that nature holds, and I would live this moment everyday.

I looked around me, turning my head in all directions. Nobody was around again, making me sigh heavily. I was tired, depressed, and alone.

"And now, I'm becoming a child, believing in magic and wishing on stars." I chuckled bitterly, I might be going insane.

I stared at the vast expanse of space that laid before me, the moon being my only source of light at this fateful hour. I gripped my jacket, as I shivered from the cold air. I clutched my hands together, and looked up.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

"Please..." I begged, and yet, no one was around.

 ** _Please make Sonic love me..._**

 _Four._

 _Five,_

 _Six..._

 _Seven._

I felt footsteps coming towards me, so I turned around. I raised my eyebrows and my eyes widened, surprised that no one was there... That was, indeed, strange. I thought that I was the only one here, who else could be around?

I ignored my instincts, and gazed up again.

 _Eight._

 _Nine..._

"Ten." I finished, then I heard a rustle from the trees, so I looked up. No one was there either, and confusion took over me. I pulled out my hammer, ready to attack. I observed my surroundings, and nothing strange seemed to happen.

Everything was silent.

A cool breeze flew past the tree, as leaves started to fall.

Everything felt surreal.

I was only standing here in the moonlight.

.

.

.

"Rose."

"EEP!" I jumped, and looked at nowhere. I heard a voice grumble, making me look up and saw a familiar onyx hedgehog. He had a scowl on his muzzle, and I noticed his ruby eyes staring at me intently. I felt intimidated by the way he was looking at me, the way his eyes just gazed upon me...it felt like a drill that bore into my soul. But in a way, I felt...calm. And safe. For some reason, I don't really know. At least someone was here with me...up in a tree, that is.

"O-Oh! S-Shadow!" I gasped, and he only hummed-his expression never changing.

"What are you doing out here?"

"N-No reason," I replied, with a gentle smile. I quivered my lip, as he narrowed his eyes at me. "...I see." Was his only answer, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. I sighed deeply, hopefully, he might not make me anymore uncomfortable than I already am...

"You were gazing at the sky."

I looked at him curiously, and I felt my face get hot from embarrassment. _He didn't saw that, did he?_ I thought, and I caught his eyes looking at me again. His eye twitched with impatience, and he waited for my reply. I fumbled with the hem of my dress, "I just...thought that the sky looks...nice, tonight." I muttered, not entirely sure with my answer.

It wasn't entirely a lie, I really found the night sky beautiful. I found myself awestruck, the moon playing hide and seek as it hid behind the shadowy, puffy clouds, and the way the sky was filled with glittering and diamond-like stars made me find nature so mysterious.

"Interesting."

"What?" I asked, I barely didn't hear him. He grumbled something I couldn't make out, before standing up on the branch of the tree, making it creak a bit. He turned his head to avoid my gaze, and I tilted my head a bit. "It's nothing."

"I..." I trailed off, and regained my composure, "I see." He nodded, his back still turned at me. He jumped off the branch, rocking the tree a bit. I rubbed my hands together, trying to produce some heat to keep myself warm.

"You should get inside."

...

"It's unusual for a mortal like you to be out here this late at night." He muttered quietly, and I almost wasn't able to make it out.

I stammered with my words, and I looked like a fish-my mouth opening before closing again. I realized there was no use of words, and there's no point in saying anything.

"I-I...okay." Was all I could say.

He walked away, farther from me. His every step the only sound the was heard through the eerie silence around us, and I felt myself shaking a bit. And after that, all I saw was his silhouette in the distance.

"Night, Shadow."

.

.

.

 _Strange, tonight was different than I expected._

 _But it's still the second night..._

 _Eight more to go._

 **X0x0X0x0X0x0X**

"Miss Amy!"

"Miss Amy, wake up!"

"AMY!"

"W-Woah!" I jumped, falling off my bed. I rubbed my head in pain, groaning a bit. I stirred a bit, and saw a blur of peach. "Oops! Sorry Miss Amy, are you hurt?" I know that voice... I rubbed my eyes a bit, my vision slowly getting better. "Cream...?" I said groggily, making her giggle. "Morning, Amy!" She cheered, and I forced a little smile. I was still sleepy, and I got up with such little effort. I stumbled a bit, landing on my bed and muttering words into my pillow.

 _I remember what happened last night, and how Shadow...  
_  
 _I'm pathetic._

 _I'm weak._

 _I could never move on._

I shook my head in my pillow, avoiding the thoughts and memories on last night. I swear, I found myself stupid, for doing such a ridiculous thing. Wishing on stars...when I know my wish will never, ever, will come true... And I bet Shadow actually saw everything, and thought that I was childish. I hate myself so much.

I lifted my head to face Cream, "What time is it...?" I mumbled.

"Oh," I felt Cream look at my alarm clock, and replied. "It's 6:37!"

"Creaaaaaaammmm..." I groaned, slamming my face once more into my pillow. I rolled over on my bed, "It's earrrrlyyyyy..." I heard her emit a light laugh at my silly attitude, but anyone can relate. I mean-who wake up 6 AM in the morning? Certainly not me, that's for sure.

"Amy, go clean yourself up." She placed a hand over her mouth, hoping it would prevent her form giggling any louder. "You look like a monster."

"You don't think I know that?" I replied, flailing my arms around. I got up, standing. And headed out the door, Cream trailing behind me. I looked at her with no expression whatsoever, "How'd you get..." I yawned, "-...inside my house anyway?" She pointed a finger at my door,

"For starters, you should lock the door."

"I did?"

"How'd you think I would've got in then?"

"Uh...through the window?"

"Amy!"

"Alright, alright." I rubbed the back of my neck a little nervously, a smile on face. "I may...have forgot to lock it." She raised an eyebrow at me, followed with a teasing smirk. She shook her head knowingly, "You're so hopeless sometimes..."

 _You have no idea..._

"Oh hey, I came here to ask you a favor." She said, and I looked at her. "Sure, anything for you. What is it?"

"Well..." She rubbed her arm, avoiding my gaze. I noticed her cheeks getting red a bit, and it made me even more curious. "I-I was wondering, if you can take over for me at the shop a bit?" This made my eyes widen a bit, but I didn't say anything. Although, my curiosity got the better of me when I noticed her entire face getting redder and redder by the minute. _God, it would put Knuckles' fur to shame._ I smirked at her and leaned down to her face,

"Oh? How come?"

"It's okay if you don't want to!" She told me, a bit too fast.

"Cream, seriously." I laughed, "Of course I'll help you!" She calmed down a little at that, but tensed when she saw the mischievous glint in my eyes. "But you gotta tell me why first..."

"A-Alright...I guess." She said, the pink tint on her face never leaving. "Y-You see...Uh...T-Tails..." She trailed off, fumbling with her fingers. I finally saw where this was going, and decided to tease her more. I poked her face, and started to giggle.

"Tails-what...?" I asked, tempting her to continue.

"He...well...asked, me."

"Asked you...what?"

"He asked me out okay?!" She replied in a panicky tone, shaking a bit. I laughed at her expression, it was priceless. I never knew Cream, my bestfriend, could ever be this tense in my entire life. "I-Is that so?" I chuckled, and smiled genuinely. "Congratulations then!"

"It's like your saying we're getting married!"

"I know! Didn't he propose to you yet?"

"MISS AMY!"

"Ouch!" I rubbed my sore shoulder, where she hit me. Have I gone too far? Her face is so red! I started to laugh again, I didn't even know if she was angry or embarrassed! "We're not even engaged!" She said, calming down a bit with a little smile.

"Yet..." I taunted her, she was not amused whatsoever.

"Ugh whatever." She rolled her eyes at me, and pulled out something for her bag. "Here," She handed a stack of folded clothes at me, "Your uniform. I can't thank you enough for helping me." I could've sworn I heard a tinge of sarcasm in that, but I ignored it and accepted the clothes. "No prob."

She skipped out the door and waved goodbye at me, and I gave her a teasing wink. "Good luck."

"Shut up."

* * *

I entered the cafe, boy, there sure were a few customers today. At least it won't be that tiring for me, I guess...

The smell of coffee filled the room, and it was heavenly. I walked over to the counter, and opened the cash register. I checked the amount of money, and geez, it was a slow business today. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to meet a dog. He was taller than me by a few inches, and gave me a warm smile. "You must be Amy! Cream told me a lot about you, you will be filling in for her job, correct?" I nodded lightly, replying with a small smile on my lips.

"Yes, sir. Is it alright with you?"

"Of course!" He replied heartily, laughing a bit. "I don't know what I'd do without that little bunny, she's very hardworking, you know. And she needs a well deserved break, although she keeps insisting that it's alright." He turned to me and grinned, "I'm proud of her, having such great friends like you to help her out." I smiled at that, I'm happy for my best friend too...

"Well, I'll leave you to it, if you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone of the staff or come straight to me! I'll be happy to oblige."

"I appreciate it, kind sir. Thank you so much."

He nodded in approval and left the counter, and I sighed in relief. I heard the same bell jingle, and I looked up at the new arrival. "Hello sir! Welcome to-"

"Amy?"

I looked at the customer, making my self frozen and paralyzed. It was Sonic.

"Wow, you work here now? Where's Cream?" He asked, looking around for the rabbit. I shook my head, and forced a smile. I was lucky he bought it though, but sometimes...I wish he really knew what I was really feeling.

 _I wish he would love me._

That he would return my feelings, after making me wait for him...for so long.

I shook away the negative thoughts, I couldn't let him get to me. But I've been stuck with this yearning in my heart far too long. All I need is something to let me let go the pain...

"Oh, she's out with Tails...you know." I said, with a teasing voice. He smirked, "So that's why Tails have been all jumpy and panicky this morning. Who knew, huh?" I giggled, "Yep. I'm happy for them..."

"Me too."

Behind my sincere, and happy smile. I was crying, hurt and broken. I was proud of Cream, and Tails too...they're perfect for each other. But I'm jealous of them, and I always wonder...when will I ever get to feel that same love and affection? I'm left here, stuck with my emotions. Before I knew it, Sonic was shouting my name, making me snap back to reality. He was looking at me with such concern, as he waved his hand over my face. "Ames? Ames, you there?" He asked, his emerald eyes showing worry.

 _But he doesn't care at all._

"O-Oh!" I shook my head, and smiled at him. "S-Sorry Sonic."

He raised his eyebrows, and took a step back. "You dozed off a bit. Is something on your mind?"

My smile twitched a bit, but luckily, he didn't notice. "Yeah, just something. Nothing at all!" I wanted to run away.

"O-Okay then..." He said, nodding a bit. Unknown to me, he wasn't pleased with my answer-But ignored it, as he leaned on the counter, and gave me a cocky grin. "Just regular coffee then, Ames!" I nodded at him, "Alright then!"

I ran inside the kitchen, and gave them his order. But after that, I just stood there. It was as if my feet was stuck to the ground, and I was unable to move. I heard people shouting at me from outside, demanding service. The line was furious, and I could feel Sonic's eyes behind my back, looking at me with confusion and worry.

 _I'm sorry..._

 _I couldn't let you go._

Memories of that day came flashing back to me, and I felt tear slid down my cheek. I ignored the harsh stares they were giving me, and I began to work once more. I didn't care. Not at all. And no one seemed to notice my eyes all red and puffy, the frown on my face. Nobody seemed to care, after all, I was just Amy Rose to them...A girl who owned the title as "The Blue Hedgehog's crazy, insane fangirl!". I'm known as that immature, silly, stupid pink hedgehog. I never changed, I never did...

 _Because I still love him._

But reality struck me in the face.

 **He doesn't love me.**

I pray to God, I might be an idiot, immature- Ever since I saw reality, I wanted to run away, and it slapped me in the face, real hard. And it hurt me, I caught a glimpse of what life really was...

Is believing in this stupid myth really worth it? Will my wish ever come true?  
 _  
._

 _._

 _._

 _I wish he would love me._

.

.

.

 _Tonight, the third night._

 _Seven more to go._


	3. Third Night

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello people!  
**

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I don't own any of the characters featured or seen in this story, they all belong to Sega. I only own the plot, and the totally-fake myth that I made up. :P

I want to thank you all again for reading my story, wherever you are, and whoever you might be, I appreciate the time that you've given me to present to you this story. This is in Amy's point of view, I'd just like to warn you—Since a few people are not technically fond of First Person Views. I respect other people's opinion on things. :)

And now, let's continue with the third night!

 _xMisty_

* * *

 ** _.:Counting Stars:._**

 _Third Night_

The sun began to set again. The flaming ball was almost about to put to rest, and soon, the moon would rise up, taking it's place. The sky was splashed with light colors, orange mixed with rose pink, and a dab of light blue to finish. The white, puffy clouds blended in with the scenery. Everything looked so serene. Looking at this, made me feel calm, and at peace.

The view didn't stay that way for long. The moon began to slowly rise from the horizon, and the sky went darker and darker, with every passing second. A few stars came out, glistening and shining like crystals under the moonlight.

By that, everything around me seemed to stop. The day has finally ended.

I sat on one of the park benches, the same one from the last two nights. Why did I always come to this spot you ask? Well, I'll tell you.

It was the spot where Sonic confessed his true feelings to me.

I remembered that moment very well, and it stung me every time I thought of it. I breathed a weary sigh, as I gazed at the midnight sky that laid above me.

 _Tonight._

"Third night, seven more to go..." I muttered, and sunk into my jacket.

I didn't expect it to that cold tonight, I'll be honest. I was lucky I ever bothered to decide to bring my jacket, otherwise I would've already froze to death out here or turn into an ice popsicle.

The night sky was dark, and I noticed it was because of the lack of stars out tonight. A wisp of cool air passed me, as I clutched onto my jacket tighter.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax. I began to think deep in thought, and I chuckled to myself inwardly. Why am I even doing this? It made me truly feel immature, and stupid. Well, I've gone this far. And I only have seven nights left to go, I can't just throw away all the effort that I made.

 _I'm nothing._

The memory of last night suddenly triggered to me, and I suddenly felt cautious. I opened my eyes, hesitating slightly. Looking around , I observed my surroundings more carefully.

I gazed up the tall tree that he sat on the other night, expecting him to be there.

But he wasn't.

That's a good thing,

 _...right?_

My ears were met with silence, and I can only hear the gentle breeze that flew past me.

No one was around.

I am all alone.

 _That's alright._

"I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled halfheartedly, hoping it would cheer me up a bit. I noticed my eyelids getting droopy, and it dawned on me that I haven't been sleeping as much these past few days.

I turned to stare at the vast, open space. It was beautiful as always, so I began counting.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three,_

 _Four._

"Five..." I felt as if someone was here, in my presence, watching me. I shrugged it off, not seeming to care.

 _ **Please.**_

 _Six..._

 _Seven,_

 _ **All I ever wanted in my life,**_

 _Eight,_

 _ **..is for him,**_

 _Nine...-_

 _Ten._

" _ **...to love me.**_ " I whispered at practically no one. I must be the most pathetic girl in the world, being desperate like this, was driving me crazy.

I frowned, and everything was so silent. I checked my watch, and it showed that it was currently 8:21. "Geez, it really is late..."

.

.

.

"—...Which is why you should go home and get some rest."

I jumped, screaming a bit. And I turned around to see him again. God, Shadow just likes to sneak up and scare the crap out of people! Those ruby eyes looking at me again, and I guessed that he was curious and wondering why I was still out at this hour.

"I-I'm fine, really." I assured him, but his face displayed that he wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"I wasn't asking."

"Neither was I." I shot back, and he raised his eyebrow. I noticed that I kind of yelled at him for no reason, and I fumbled with my fingers.

"Sorry..."

He shook his head, "I don't understand why you mortals waste your time gazing upon burning balls of gas from millions of miles away." He retorted, the scowl never leaving his muzzle.

"I just think their nice to look at...that's all." I mumbled under my breath, tearing away from his gaze.

He stared at me with such passion, that I couldn't understand. I was stuck in this silly game called life, and fate just had to make things worse by bringing in a grumpy, stubborn hedgehog like him...—

"I appreciate the compliment, it flattered me really." Shadow spat sarcastically, arms crossed and his back turned at me. I was about to object but he stopped me,

"I understand if that's what you think about me." He said, "You tend to have a habit of blurting out your thoughts out of the blue without your knowledge."

Why that—!

"Whatever..." I grumbled and blushed scarlet, as he leaned onto the pole.

He 'hmph'ed at me, and closed his eyes. "If you choose to stay here, I'll take my leave then." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving me all alone again.

But I didn't expect him to turn around, and say...

"Goodnight, Rose."

And he finally took his leave, trudging forward, leaving me dumbstruck at what just happened.

My eyes widened, and I stuttered with my words. "G-G-Goodnight, S-Shadow."

Even if I didn't know to myself,

I was smiling.

Tomorrow's another day,

 **X0x0X0x0X0x0X**

All I want right now, is a nice, peaceful nap...

For the past few nights, I haven't been getting enough sleep. But from that dreaded beeping sound coming from my alarm clock, looks like I need to change my plans...

"I swear, I could just smash you to pieces." I growled, sitting up on my bed and glaring daggers at the monster on top of my bed desk. I hit the snooze button, before laying on my bed again and covering my face with a pillow. I heard a strange sound similar to knocking, but I decided to ignore it.

All I need, is to sleep.

And finally, I can rest...—

 ** _Knock. KNOCK._**

I threw my head back in annoyance. The sound got louder and louder, and I could hear my name being called. "Amy! Amy darling, answer this door!" Then followed by, "I know you're up!" I rolled over my bed, hitting the ground and I groaned in pain. Can't I have a break for once...?

"Rouge...!" I shouted, sleep still evident in my voice. "Go awayyy..."

"Dear, get up and answer this door before I break it down."

Silence.

I jerked up, upon hearing a loud knock coming from my window. I stirred slightly, and turned my head. There, outside my window, was the bat herself. Her facial expression at me showed that she was not amused at all. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and trudged towards the window lazily, opening it with such little effort. The rays of the sunlight blinded me for a few seconds, and I heard the ivory bat chuckle.

"Amy, sweetheart, look at you. You're a mess." She said, raising an eyebrow at my appearance.

I only yawned in response, looking at her with drowsy eyes. "Ugh, alright...I'll go wash myself up."

After a few minutes, I got myself some comfortable clothes and I sat on top of my bed, looking at the bat curiously. "So, what brings you here in my house early in the morning?" Rouge looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and clapped her hands together.

"It's been a while since we've hung out together, and I decided we should go shopping!" She said, grinning.

"No."

"Aww, why not?" She asked me, giving me those puppy dog eyes. "Besides, I was kind enough to make your little rabbit friend tag along!" She brought a hand to her chin and looked deep in thought, "What was her name again? Something like...Cupcake? Cheese?-No, that was her chao...Uh."

"-Cream."

She snapped her fingers together, "Right! Cream. That's it." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine." I said, making her gasp with excitement. She cheered, "Yes! Alright, I'll wait for you outside. Go get ready." Once that was said, she flew off.

 _Station Square Mall, 10:18_

I'm so tired.

Don't get me wrong, I love to go shopping, but when you go with Rouge...

It's like what they say, you shop-til' you _**drop**_.

It's exactly like that.

You go from shopping, to becoming a working slave for carrying all the bags.

My body can't handle the stress it's going through, I'll admit. There were a lot of people around than usual, since of course, Valentines Day was almost arriving. I noticed half of the majority of the people that were here were couples, and I couldn't help but envy them. Rouge dragged us to every store we passed, and is was absolutely _exhausting_.

"Well, that was painful." I grumbled, my eye twitching a bit. We just finished shopping a while ago, and it was tiring. I'd rather be kidnapped by Egghead than go through this all day. I followed Rouge and Cream, as I carried at least a dozen of shopping bags. It's funny really, Rouge is carrying more bags than me-and she was still able to walk. She stuck her tongue at me playfully, "Oh dear, we haven't finished just yet."

"Are you kidding me?" My eyes widened, and I looked at her with questioned disbelief. "What have I done to deserve this punishment?"

Rouge and Cream giggled a bit, and the bat shook her head. "I'm only kidding, Amy. How bout' we go for something to drink?" I sighed in relief, "Please, do."

We arrived at a near fast-food joint. We ordered three milkshakes, and Rouge excused herself for a bit to go 'powder her nose'.

It was silent between us and Cream, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The little bunny gasped a bit, making me turn to her with a confused face.

"I almost forgot!" She said, her voice between a scream and a whisper. I raised an eyebrow at her, as I looked at her questionably. "What's the matter?"

She looked at me with surprised eyes, "Out of all the people I knew, I thought you would know." This made me get confused even more, and I rubbed my hands awkwardly under the table. I started to get nervous, even if I didn't know the reason. "O-Oh? What is it?"

"I forgot to buy Mister Sonic a gift." She whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear it. She knows how uncomfortable I get in topics involving the blue hero, but I didn't want her to have my problems a burden to her too. I tilted my head, and faked a small smile.

"Why's that?" I asked once more, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She took a deep breath,

"Don't you remember?"

.

.

.

"It's Mister Sonic's birthday tomorrow."

...

 _No..._

— _How could I forget?_


	4. Fourth Night

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello all again!**

I don't want to waste your guys' time, but I'll just point it out once again—I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to SEGA. I only own the story line, the plot, and the saying of a legend that's obviously fake. ;-;

And finally, I'd like to present, the fourth chapter of Counting Stars. Hope you will all enjoy it, and make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think. :3

 _xMisty_

* * *

 _ **.:Counting Stars:.**_

 _Fourth Night_

I slapped myself, hard. It was hard enough for me to get a headache, as I groaned from the pain throbbing in my head. How could I have forgotten my _dear_ Sonic's birthday? I feel such an idiot! Ugh.

After what happened this morning, I didn't bother to tell Cream or Rouge that I left. I made sure to give to Cream all the shopping bags that I was carrying, but I strolled away from that place without another word. My head was hung low, and I was embarrassed—too embarrassed to face anyone at that moment. I know that they must be worried about me, and that Cream didn't tell Rouge why I left...because she knows it's a sensitive topic that she can't discuss with others.

I was on my way to the park, going to my same spot as usual. The park bench where reality finally told me the truth, and shattered my heart. It wasn't that late yet, and the sun was just about to set. I caught a glimpse of a few people taking their leave, and going home. I guess I was all alone again, as I watched the scenery change before me.

I remembered when I used to be such a cheerful and loving person, I just another girl finding her way into the world. I made mistakes, but faced my problems with a smile or laugh, no matter how painful it was for me. I enjoyed the simple things in life, which what made me so different from others.

I can only hope, that maybe one day, I can be that person again.

I recalled the memory from last night. And it's funny, for some reason, I have a strange gut-feeling that telling me that tonight will be different.

I'm not sure.

"Hey Ames!"

.

.

.

Why is fate so cruel to me?

By _different_ , I didn't mean _terrible_.

I looked at Sonic, who, for some reason, sat beside me without me noticing. My lips twitched upwards into a smile, and in a cheerful voice, I replied. "Oh! S-Sonic! I didn't exactly expect that I'd see you here." A little bit too cheerful...

He looked at me for a bit, he pulled of a confused frown, making me nervous. I sighed inwardly in such relief when he gave me his trademark, cocky grin. "Me neither," He said, laying back with his hands behind his head in a carefree way. "What brings you here?"

"Oh!" I quivered my lip, "I just like to watch the stars out tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

 ** _I wish he would love me._**

"I see, alright then! Then I guess I'll just chill out here too."

We both looked up, focusing on the sky. "You know," He started, and I turned to him with questioning eyes. "I always thought that we were all connected, in a way."

 _Is that so?_

 _How come?_

"Hm? Why so?"

"Well, it sounds really corny." He chuckled, but genuinely smiled. "But I used to think that, we were all connected...We're all different people, with different stories to tell, and we have different lives."

I could melt right now.

 _I feel so happy,_

 _ **But he doesn't like me.**_

"...Even if that's the case, we seem to be connected by gazing, upon the same sky." By that, he started to laugh. "It must be silly, huh Ames?"

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

"N-No..no!" I said, his eyes widened at that. I blushed a bit, and looked away. "I just think...it makes sense." And for once, I showed a smile...—a real smile. I was happy, sad, confused, and all my emotions mixed and combined together. I wanted to pull myself together, and tell him what I truly feel.

Silence was followed after, and none of us said a word. We simply looked at the presented view that was shown to us, as the stars dazzled in the night sky. I felt a tear trickle down my face, and I wiped it away. I didn't want him to see my crying,

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _Six,_

 _Seven._

 _Different people, with different stories from different places, are connected through the same sky they're looking at..._

But what he said was something I never thought of.

I found it beautiful, and in a way, it made sense.

 _Eight,_

 _Nine..._

"Ten." I finished, sighing in relief. Sonic looked at me confused, and I shrugged him off. "It's nothing. I was just simply..." I trailed off for a moment, then lit up.

"—...Counting stars." I whispered, and let out a little giggle. He gave me an amused smirk and snorted, nodding his head at me before we gazed up again. I felt myself becoming numb and sleepy, and slowly, everything around me turned black.

 _ **Please, make him love me.  
**..._

 _I forgot his birthday,_

 _But tonight, I felt happy._  
 **  
**...

— ** _Didn't I?_**

 _Tonight was different,_

 _And another day has ended._

 _Fourth night down,_

 _Six more left to go...  
_

 **0x0X0x0X0x0**

"Amy. Honestly, wake up!"

...Seriously, I have no idea how people manage to enter my room. Maybe I should have double locks on my doors and windows? Nope, I'll be too lazy to lock all of them.

But it was strange, I didn't recall going home.

...Memories of last night came flashing back.

Sonic...he must have carried me home.

I rolled over the other side of my bed, and hugged my pillow and muttered, "Cream. Let me sleep." I whined. Silence came after that, and I found it strangely suspicious. All I wanted was to lay here on my bed, and take a quiet nap—was that too much to ask? I stirred slightly, my vision still hazy and blurry. I got up slowly, and saw no sight of the cream-colored bunny anywhere. My ears shot up when I heard a small creak, and turned my head towards the door. What I saw caught me off-guard, as I stared at Cream with my eyes wide as saucers.

She looked at me, smiling, with a bucket of water in her hand. "Oh! Good, your up. I was about to dump all this water on you."

"Cream! How could you?!"

"Hey, you didn't want to get up. This was the only thing I thought of!" And she giggled, "I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. You're a heavy sleeper, you know that?"

I cuddled my pillow, my chin on top of it as I sat Indian-sit position on my bed. "Whatever," I yawned. "Why did you come here anyway?"

She hesitated, "It's Mister Sonic's birthday, remember?"

.

.

.

"Oh yeah." I murmured, the events from last night flashing back to me. I sighed deeply, "I remember." I stood up and headed towards the bathroom. My eyes were still droopy, my hair was like a tornado, and my clothes were hung loose on me. I turned on the faucet, and started to brush my teeth. I heard my best-friend calling my name, so I went out for a bit as she looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, the toothbrush still in my mouth, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She shook her head, "Nothing. Better go get ready, we're leaving in a bit. We still have to help the others settle everything in the park." She looked at the bucket in her hands, and back at me, then gave me the bucket.

"Uh, you can have this now."

"Thanks. I always loved this bucket."

"Amy, shut up."

I shrugged my shoulders and headed back inside, and threw the bucket onto the bathtub lazily, making a loud ' _ **thunk**_ '. I finished brushing my teeth, as I grabbed a brush and began to comb my quills. I went out, and stepped inside my bedroom once more to change my outfit.

I was too lazy to wear something else, so I wore something simple. A white tank top, a pair of jeans, black sneakers, and my same regular red headband. I went downstairs, and saw Cream preparing me some coffee and cereal. Once she was finished making herself a batch, we began to eat.

"So..." I swallowed, "What's your gift for Sonic?" She beamed at me and put a finger on her lips, and playfully winked.

"It's a secret!" I rolled my eyes at her,

"What about you?"

I started to play with my food, and chuckled lightly. "Oh, just a coupon of free chilli-dogs from one of those stands. Nothing else..." Cream nodded at me, "I'm sure he'll love it." She said encouragingly, patting my back.

After our meal, we headed outside. The sun was shining brightly, I felt the warm morning air refreshing to me, as the birds chirped on top of the trees. The sky was painted light blue, with white, floating, cotton-candy like, clouds. There wasn't that many people out today, a few just happened to be strolling around, walking to work and other places. Cream grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly before dragging us over to the park.

Once we arrived, I was able to spot everyone else. They weren't hard to miss, really—especially the fact that they stood out from everything else due to the amount of all the streamers and balloons decorated in their area. I stifled a laugh and we headed over to greet them. It was a funny sight to see, actually. Rouge was in-charge and was currently bossing everyone around, and was helping Knuckles fix the banner.

"A little to the left!" She shouted, "No, you moron! My other left!"

"Just a few more to the right—there! Perfect!"

I shook my head playfully at them, and waved "Heya Rouge!" She turned around, her aqua-colored eyes fixated on me. I jumped slightly in shock when she hugged me, "Amy dear, I was so worried about you yesterday. What happened?"

"Oh, Rouge..." I said slowly, and patted her back. "I'm fine, you see...there was an emergency with Vanilla that I had to help with." I lied. It wasn't entire false, I do help Vanilla all the time...maybe.

"Is that so...? Well, alright then." I could tell she was still concerned, so I gave her a reassuring smile.

Hours passed, and Tails came running over to us.

"Guys! He's almost over here! Hide!"

Everyone seemed to panic, and I only stood there confused—I yelped when I felt someone yank my arm and pull me. I was about to shout at Cream, but she shushed me before I could even say anything. Almost everyone was hiding behind and under the table...save that for Silver hiding behind a pole.

"Silver! What the hell, man?" Knuckles shouted, his voice between a yell and a whisper.

"I panicked, okay?!"

"Well, come over here—!"

"Guys!" Tails scolded them, "Shh! Here he comes!" I took a little glimpse at what was happening, and saw Tails slowly supporting a blind-folded Sonic.

"T-Tails? Bro...this thing is itchy—!" He said, scratching his eyes a bit, letting the piece of fabric get loose slightly. Tails went behind him and sealed it tightly,

"Ow! Too tight!"

"You'll be fine, Sonic. So uh," He walked in front of him, "Just follow the sound of my voice." The young, kitsune ordered, taking small steps backward. The cobalt hedgehog nodded slowly and reached his hands out, making his way over.

"Alright Sonic, you can take them off!"

"Finally! This thing's been bugging me for—" Sonic took the blindfold off, and his eyes widened in surprise in what he saw.

" **SURPRISE!** "

"Aww!" Sonic said, "You guys didn't have to!" I shook my head and held his hands. "You deserve it." Everyone hummed in agreement, and Sonic gave us all a warm smile in return.

 _I don't deserve you._

"If that's the case, then thanks you guys!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and gave us all a thumbs up. "—Let's get this party started then!"

 **0x0X0x0X0x0**

The party went off to quite a rough start, but that was what made it so much fun. I was glad to see Sonic so happy like this, it made me smiled.

It was a little late in the afternoon, and I was sitting on one of the the chairs. Sonic approached me, "Yo Ames,"

I looked at him, "Yes?"

"You should go thank Shadow-buddy over there." He stated, pointing to the onyx hedgehog that was seemingly talking with Rouge. I raised an eyebrow at him, tilting my head in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, last night, you sort of slept on me." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. I felt my heart shatter at his words, was he uncomfortable at that time?

"And I was about to carry you home," He continued, "But Shadow offered to take you instead."

He...

 _—wasn't the one who carried me home?_

.

.

.

"That's alright!" I said, faking a cheerful smile at him. "I'll thank Shadow later, I won't forget." He gave me one of his trademark grins once more, "Even if he's such a sourpuss, Shadow is one of the greatest guys I've ever met."

I nodded at him, but underneath all the charade I put up...I felt like smashing my head into a wall. It hurts so much, and I thought _he cared._

The party ended, and soon, everyone went back home. I told everyone else that I'll be staying here for a bit to clean up the extra leftovers and the mess. Sonic even volunteered to help, but I shrugged him and said to him I'll be fine.

I finished working, and I dumped all the unnecessary trash into the garbage bin. I walked over to a spot in the park, and laid on the grassy, ground, underneath a tree. Closing my eyes, I was engulfed with my own thoughts and was in my own world.

 _Tonight_.

 _Fifth night,  
_

 _I wish..._

.

.

.

 ** _Please, let him return the feelings that I have for him..._**

 ** _Those feelings I've held onto for so long._**


End file.
